Contribution
Marian Diamond (birth year) is now considered a founder of modern neuroscience. Diamond made extraordinary contributions to medical science and neuroscience, through her research of function glial cells and neuroplasticity. Before Diamond’s research, her hypothesis on the significance of these concepts would have been inconceivable at the time as explore notions against the predetermined scientific culture making her research of intrinsic importance. Diamond particularly inspires me being a female leader in the neuroscience field, as I am studying a major in neuroscience and medical science. Her values and characteristics illustrate a powerful woman who dominated at that time a predominately male field, she is a true inspiration for young women studying science. Neuroplasticity Diamond made tremendous contributions to in the field of neuroscience. She introduced the concept the neuroplasticity, the notion that the environment can change the brain’s anatomy, physiology and function, demonstrating that the brain is not a fixed immutable structure like it was believed to be. Neuroplasticity also means increased growth of the nerve cell growth processes and individual information-carrying capacity changes. Before this neuroplasticity, it was believed that genetics determine the brain’s nature. Diamond’s study compared rats’ brains before and after placed in enriched; stimuli enhanced environment and non-enriched no stimuli and alone. Her study found that rats in an enriched environment had a 6% more brain size compared the rats in the non-enriched environments. Her research went against the current scientific beliefs of genetics pre-determining the brain’s nature, making her study ground-breaking in the science field and led to further proper understanding of the brain’s functions. This contributed to my personal world view as it allowed me to understand that we are the masters of our brains, and the things we do in everyday life have the capacity to change my brain’s biology, this notion changed my world’s perspective on the world and how children are educated. Einstein's brain Further, Diamond’s exceptional contributions to the field of science is illustrated through her study of Einstein’s brain revealed the true importance of glial cells in brain function. Her study of Einstein’s brain reported that Einstein had a higher glial cell to neuron ratio significantly higher than the average man. Before this study, glial cells were just believed to be supporting cells, which played no major role in brain function, though Diamond’s study exposed them as major sources of growth factors for both the central and peripheral nervous systems. Educator Additionally, her impact on the scientific field is demonstrated through her teaching Diamond taught as an educator at the University of California her lectures were posted to YouTube to reach approximately 2 million people, teaching anatomy on a global platform. Traits and Characteristics Diamond has many traits and characterises I find inspiring. First and foremost being her tenacity and courage. Diamond faced tremendous disapproval from fellow scientists as her research and gender fuelled controversy amongst the science field. Many scientists were highly critical of Diamond with claims that she studied Einstein’s brain without permission (1). Some critised the quality of her study as kanatha stating it was “highly flawed” suggesting her control group was compromised. Terrance Hines also criticised the study claiming there were signs bias embedded throughout the report (3). However, Diamond illustrated great courage and pride through providing evidence to null these statements whilst being an outlier as men dominated the science field. I found these moments of tenacity and courage to be quite inspiring and empowering. Furthermore, she was selfless she consistently donated her time as being an globally valved educator. She gave up her spare time to not only help students but the children of students as well (doc). As we can see Diamond had many traits and characteristics that are inspiring and empowering. The characteristics and traits of Diamond, were unquestionably cultivated over time as proved by her notion of neuroplasticity. She grew her love affair with the brain during her bachelor’s degree in 1948. Whilst her passion for teaching grew later in life after obtaining her PhD degree in human anatomy, becoming Cornell University first woman science instructor in 1955. Her characteristics of selfless, tenacity and courage which she cultivated overtime allowed her to leave a powerful impact in the field of science.